Algo Especial
by Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki
Summary: Hay fechas que son especiales por más de una razón. En muchos casos, por las personas con quien decidimos compartirlas. Entren y lean:


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

**Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**::~Algo Especial~:: **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Fecha de reuniones, familia, amor, fe... y mucho chocolate.

Todas esas cosas solían pasar en Pascuas; pero este año era diferente. Sería definitivamente más especial.

Sentada en la mesa familiar al lado de mi padre, veo como todos se encontraban sentados a la mesa esperando el agradecimiento, antes de comenzar la cena. En este día, se habían reunido todos mis parientes, desde los lejanos tíos y primos hasta mis queridos abuelos. Todo, con el fin de festejar esta celebración cristiana.

No había muchas risas –eran mi familia después de todo– pero no faltaba el cariño y el respeto. Como hija mayor, había sido la encargada de pronunciar algunas palabras antes de comenzar el banquete. Era todo un reto. Mis parientes –con sus estoicas expresiones– siempre me habían infundado un poco de temor e incomodidad; pero ya había crecido, y el miedo a mi viejo tartamudeo y a avergonzarme delante de ellos, iba disminuyendo.

— Agradezco p-profundamente la oportunidad de ser la primera en b-bendecir la cena, y con ello me refiero… – y así comenzaba su discurso. Lo había estado preparando las dos últimas semanas. Había puesto tanto empeño en hacerlo bien, que temía que fuera poca cosa y diera a entender lo contrario a lo que significaba, para mi, esta oportunidad. Incluso lo había consultado con _él_…

Me moría de ganas de verlo. Y _morir_ tal vez fuera una palabra demasiado fuerte para mi usualmente delicado vocabulario, pero es que casi no me aguantaba… era la primera vez que saldría con él en días festivos. Semanas atrás me había encargado personal y encarecidamente –no sin que me temblaran las rodillas en el proceso– de pedirle a papa, el permiso para salir con mi novio en ésta fecha.

_Mi novio_… no puedo evitar sonrojarme cada vez que lo pienso –ni hablar cuando lo digo–, y es que suena tan maravillosamente. ¿Yo? Hinata Hyuga, la chica más vergonzosa de toda la universidad ¿de novia? Era hasta difícil de creer. Pero así era.

El único problema, era el obsequio. Porque resulta que el mismo día en que todas las familias se reunían para celebrar las Pascuas, nosotros cumplíamos un año de noviazgo. Por eso se suponía –o eso me habían dicho mis amigas– que en los aniversarios, la pareja debía entregarle al otro un regalo especial; que simbolizara lo importante que era para él o ella, la otra persona. Y yo lo amaba tanto…

Pero estaba confusa. Sasuke-kun no era –en pocas palabras– igual al resto. Sus gustos eran muy peculiares, y hasta cierto punto complejos; y es que aunque estaba bastante segura de conocerlo bien –a pesar de que el siempre me sorprendiera– temía regalarle algo que no fuera de su agrado. ¿Y sí se enojaba conmigo? No podría soportarlo… por eso le había pedido ayuda a mi hermanita.

Hanabi, tan diferente de cómo de mi, fue directa, sin titubear. _Como me gustaría ser así algunas veces…_ por eso cuando ella me comenzó a preguntar qué tipo de ropa se compraba, que estilo de música escuchaba, que prefería comer… yo le contestaba con el más preciso detalle, intentando recordar todo lo que fuera de su agrado. Al instante, mi hermana me había dado mil y un ideas excelentes que estaba segura que salvarían de desilusionarlo... pero aún y con sus consejos, seguía sintiendo que todos esos regalos no eran lo suficientemente especiales para la ocasión.

Fue ahí donde recordé el día que se aproximaba, y con ello la idea de su obsequio. Estaba segura que las ideas de mi pequeña Hanabi-chan eran cien veces mejores… pero con esto, sentía que lo que iba a regalarle provenía de mí misma, de los sentimientos que tenía hacia el Uchiha menor.

Así es como me pasé toda la tarde del día previo al esperado, preparando su regalo especial.

::

Finalizada la cena y servido el café con masitas, la hora acordada de irme llegó.

Saludando a mis parientes –quienes no veían muy bien que me fuera–, me dirigí a aquellos que más me importan. Padre, que no sin antes darme una mirada severa, me dice que no vuelva más tarde de las tres de la mañana –al ser ahora las once– y asiento, sin atreverme a discutirle. Mi pequeña hermana, me da a cambio, un guiño de buena suerte.

Ya lista y con una mezcla de nerviosismo y emoción, cojo el presente y salgo de la casa en pos de reunirme con mi amado.

Llego diez minutos antes de la hora acordada, a sabiendas que detesta la impuntualidad. Él ya se encuentra ahí. No puedo evitar sonrojarme estrepitosamente al darme cuenta que ya me ha notado, causando que me pierda al instante en sus penetrantes y hermosos ojos negros… y es que de solo mirarlo siento un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

Sin perder su calma habitual, lo veo caminar hacia donde me encuentro. Es el momento.

— F-felices Pascuas S-sasuke-kun– y es que con él no puedo controlar el tartamudeo, y mucho menos pronunciar lo que llevo todo el día anhelando decirle. Más enrojecida que nunca lo veo profundizar su mirada en mi. Si no deja de mirarme de ese modo voy a…

— Hmp, típico. En vez de decirme lo que en realidad quieres, sales con cualquier otra estupidez. – y no sé si mi mejillas pueden ponerse más rojas de lo que ya estaban al verlo dirigirme una sonrisa torcida. — Como se que tu no serás la primera… feliz aniversario Hinata. – y mis ojos se abren enormemente al ver delante de mí un hermoso conejito de peluche azul, que no puedo evitar abrazar con todas mis fuerzas. Ha pensado en mí, porque sabe que yo disfruto de estas cosas; por eso cuidare este regalo con todo mi ser... porque ha sido de Sasuke-kun en nuestro aniversario. — Con ese abrazo doy por sentado que te gusta… pero no lo abraces mucho o te lo quitaré. – y me brota una sonrisa, porque sus celos mal escondidos no hacen más que agrandar mi felicidad.

— M-me encanta Sasuke-kun. E-espero que e-el mío también te guste. – y rápidamente saco la caja que tenía guardada, y se la entrego.

Mi obsequio consta en una caja llena de huevos de pascua, con la diferencia de que no son de chocolate –como es usual–; estos están formados por tomates picados envueltos en papel de arroz… con forma de huevo. Sasuke-kun odia los dulces, por lo que se me ocurrió la idea de mezclar su comida favorita –los tomates– con los presentes que sueles darse en Pascuas. Algo tonto, estoy segura... Solo espero que no lo desagrade.

Y el miedo me invade de repente cuando lo veo observarlos sin emitir palabra.

— Solo a ti se te puede ocurrir regalarme esto. – y siento un aire frío recorrerme al notar la quietud de su voz. A punto estoy de disculparme cuando lo siento agarrarme la cara y presionar sus labios contra los míos… tan suavemente que si no fuera por su aroma masculino rodeándome, pensaría que nunca pasó. Se separa lentamente, tanto que no puedo evitar quedar prendada de sus ojos… entendiendo, que _mi tonto regalo_ le ha gustado. La dicha invade mi cuerpo como nunca, porque nada puede ponerme más contenta que verlo feliz a él.

— S-i te gustan, p-puedo hacer m-más. – y mis palabras salen entrecortadas por la mezcla de sensaciones que me ha dejado su beso, su presencia, sus emociones, _él_…

— No me des ideas Hinata… suficiente tentación eres, como para que me provoques con comida. – y no me deja siquiera ruborizar, porque vuelve a encerrarme en otro beso; cargado esta vez, de nuestro más profundo y sincero amor.

_._

_._

_._

_Fin_

* * *

~:

N/A: y después de años de leer miles de maravillosos fics de esta pareja… mi primer SasuHina! :D espero por todos los dioses que les guste. Me inspiré en la película "New Year's Eve" y sí… se que no tiene nada que ver, pero las situaciones de la película me inspiraron a hacer un fic de ésta pareja, y me ayudé con esto de que estamos en Pascuas por lo que… woala! Lo escribí en dos horas. Un record. Jamás había escrito una historia en tan poco tiempo… agradezcan gente! xD

Un dato. Me cuesta muchísimo escribir en primera persona... así que si notan chanfles, díganmelos y los tendré muy pendientes para la próxima :)

Con esto doy por iniciada mi participación oficial en la comunidad SasuHina. ¡Por un mundo con más de esta pareja! :3

Si alguna fan de estos dos, siente que hay Ooc con los personajes, por favor agradecería muchísimo que me lo dijeran. Intenté dejar sus personalidades tal cual son… veamos si lo cumplí.

Espero dejen muchas reviews, y hasta la próxima! :)

_Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki_


End file.
